


Stupid Nicknames

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven keeps calling Clarke things like ‘champ’ and ‘kiddo’. Because that's what as her mother's new partner she is supposed to do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Nicknames

Raven moved from between the woman’s legs quickly, hearing footsteps outside. Sure, she had been faking pain from the bullet wound to go see the doctor, but who could blame her? Abby wasn’t an easy woman, she was too busy with her position as Chancellor. But Raven was not going to give up, of course she wasn’t. And if they only had from five to ten minutes to have their quick encounters, they were more than worth it. Kissing the woman deeply and letting out a laugh, she stood up from the table and watched the woman zip her pants. Seconds later Clarke entered the tent, making Raven smirk while the older woman breathed in deeply.

“Hey, kiddo.” Raven spoke teasingly, watching how the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

“You and your stupid nicknames.” Clarke hissed before turning to talk to her mother. Someone’s angry… Raven thought, and after a quick, lustful exchange of looks with the doctor, the mechanic decided to leave the two women alone.

* * *

“Hey champ, where’s your mother?” Raven shouted at the blonde girl from the door, looking at her with a smile. Clarke frowned and crossed her arms, too curious of what the hell was going on with the mechanic. It hadn’t been the first time Raven treated her like a child, but calling her sport and kiddo was enough to wake up and find that she was also being called champ.

“Okay, why the hell are you calling me these stuff?!”

“What do you mean?”

“Kiddo, sport, champ, bug…” she muttered, looking at the other with a hateful look. “And honestly, if I my mother wasn’t being so condescending with me all the time whenever I come here and ask about how everything is going, I’d say that there is something going on between you two. You are not building anything to attack the grounders, right?”

“Oh, wow.” Raven ended up letting out a loud laugh, shaking her head. Of course, Clarke was so busy with protecting the grounders that she couldn’t see what had been going on for days between her mother and the mechanic. “No, don’t worry. No weapons being built, champ.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she saw the other smile smugly: “What is it with the nicknames?!”

“Well, isn’t that what people call their girlfriend’s kids?”

And with that, she left Clarke to go find the woman. Sure, it wouldn’t take the girl much time to put the pieces together, but at least she would have walked away before she did. Spotting the doctor talking to Kane, she smiled and called for her, arriving to her side just in time to hear Clarke shout from behind her.

“RAVEN REYES, ARE YOU FUCKING MY MOTHER?!”


End file.
